onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odcinek 52
Odcinek 52 zatytułowany jest Zemsta Buggy'ego! Mężczyzna, który uśmiecha się na platformie egzekucyjnej!. Opis Streszczenie Monkey D. Luffy wpadł w pułapkę Buggy'ego i nawet Roronoa Zoro oraz Sanji nie są w stanie dobiec do niego przed egzekucją. Gdy pirat jest bliski zabicia Słomkowego Kapelusza, uderza w nich wielki piorun. Pełny Opis Monkey D. Luffy wszedł na sam szczyt platformy egzekucyjnej i zaczął podziwiać widok z góry. Po chwili pod platformą pojawia się tajemnicza piękność z maczugą która zachowuję się, jakby znała Luffy'ego, choć Słomkowy nie może jej sobie przypomnieć. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Alvida co dezorientuje kapitana Słomkowych, który stwierdza, że w niczym jej nie przypomina. Alvida odpowiada, że istotnie "lekko" się zmieniła, dzięki mocy Gład-Gładkowocu. Mówi, że zdecydowała się odnaleźć Luffy'ego, więc połączyła siły z pewnymi ludźmi (tu wskazała na załogę Buggy'ego, której członkowie zdjęli płaszcze i pokazali się publicznie). Cabaji atakuje z zaskoczenia Luffy'ego i przyszpila go do platformy egzekucyjnej. Buggy pompatycznie zapowiada wykonanie dziś swej okrutnej, długo wyczekiwanej zemsty na Słomkowym w tym samym miejscu, w którym zginął Król Piratów, Gol D. Roger. W innej części miasta Nami, Zoro, Usopp i Sanji spotykają się w jednym miejscu. Nami każe wszystkim pośpieszyć się na statek gdyż zbliża się potężna burza. Słyszą jednak od uciekających ludzi o Buggym więc połowa grupy decyduje się to sprawdzić. W międzyczasie Smoker dowiaduje się o wydarzeniach na placu i wydaje rozkaz otoczeni placu oraz zniszczenia statków piratów. Obserwując wydarzenia na platformie Biały Łowca każe swoim jednostkom czekać aż Buggy zetnie Luffy'ego i dopiero wtedy zaatakować. W tym samym czasie Buggy upaja się swoją pewną przewagą nad Słomkowym i zaczyna się z nim kłócić. Ostatecznie pyta Luffy'ego, jakie są jego ostatnie słowa. Luffy bez wahania wykrzykuje, że zostanie Królem Piratów. Tymi śmiałymi słowami sprawia publiczność w osłupienie. Po chwili pojawiają się Zoro i Sanji, którzy ruszają w kierunku platformy by powstrzymać egzekucję. W chwili gdy Buggy kieruje ostrze w kierunku szyi Słomkowego, Luffy wywołuje imiona swych kamratów po czym, z szeroki uśmiechem na ustach, przeprasza ich za to, że to jego koniec. Jednak w chwili gdy miecz ma ściąć Luffy'ego, piorun uderza w platformę egzekucyjną. Doprowadza to do pożaru oraz jej zawalenia. W tej samej chwili z chmur spada ulewa deszczu a po chwili Monkey D. Luffy podnosi swój kapelusz i ze śmiechem stwierdza, że nic mu nie jest i że jednak żyje. Piratom Buggy'ego opadły szczęki (dosłownie i w przenośni), a Sanji z wrażenia pyta Zoro czy ten wierzy w Boga. Smoker po chwilowym zdziwieniu nakazuje atak na plac. Wywiązuje się walka ale załodze Słomkowego Kapelusza udaje się prześlizgnąć przez obronę i uciec w kierunku wybrzeża. Smoker zaczął rozmyślać o Luffym i dostrzegł podobieństwo z sytuacją, która miała miejsce 22 lata temu: Gol D. Roger również uśmiechał się przed egzekucją. Biały Łowca spytał podwładnego czy jego żołnierze zniszczyli już okręty piratów, ale okazało się, że ta nagła ulewa zmoczyła im proch, przez co musieli się wycofać, by go zmienić. Smoker zaczął się zastanawiać czy to same niebiosa nie sprzyjają Słomkowemu, po czym przysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli piratom opuścić wyspy. Postacie * Smoker * Tashigi * Monkey D. Luffy * Alvida * Buggy * Cabaji * Nami * Sanji * Usopp * Roronoa Zoro * Ritchie * Moji * Gol D. Roger (wspomnienie) * Monkey D. Dragon Ciekawostki * Po przeskoku czasowym okazuje się, że świadkiem wydarzeń na placu był również Bartolomeo. Sytuacja, której był świadkiem, zachęciła go do śledzenia losów Luffy'ego i jego załogi oraz zainspirowała go do zostania piratem. Nawigacja de:Buggy no Revenge! Shokeidai de warau Otoko! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Akt Loguetown Kategoria:Saga East Blue Kategoria:Przetrwanie na Morzu: Saga Super Nowicjuszy